ACOSADOR
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: El engreído Ron Weasley es enviado a la hacienda de su familia. Allí conocerá a Hermione, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión. Pero ella está a punto de casarse. Ron POV TH. Adaptación.


**ACOSADOR**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Patito Fanfics Romance**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**SUMARY:**

El engreído Ron Weasley es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Hermione, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Ron. Todos Humanos/OOC

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**ACOSADOR**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

—Por favor hijo— decía Molly mirándome, tenía el labio inferior levemente levantado… la misma expresión de Ginny cuando pedía algo. Quería negarme, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el sacrificado en su segunda luna de miel?

—Solo serán seis semanas— dijo papá.

¿Seis malditas semanas en el campo? ¿Lleno de mosquitos, sin televisión por cable y con mala señal de internet?

—Pero papá, podríamos turnarnos Ginny y yo— reclamé.

—Ron, estamos en cosecha ¿Cómo crees que tu hermana podrá hacerse cargo?— quería reclamarle porque programaron su luna de miel en estas fechas.

—Está bien, solo seis semanas, ni un día más— dije molesto, me habían convencido, sabía que habían planeado celebrar sus 25 años de matrimonio con un viaje alrededor del mundo.

—Eres un cielo hijo— dijo mamá estampándome un beso. Un cielo a punto de irse al infierno. El campo era hermoso en postales virtuales o en un LCD gigante, mientras comía una pizza. Pero vivir allí, era retrógrado. Seis semanas... ¿Qué haría la ciudad sin Ron Weasley durante un mes y medio?

.

Al día siguiente mientras ellos iban al aeropuerto yo subí a mi auto rumbo a la hacienda. Hace años que no pasaba ni siquiera un fin de semana en ese lugar. Sólo recordaba la pequeña parcela que compraron cuando éramos niños y teníamos una cabaña para las vacaciones.

Tardé más de 10 horas en llegar, me perdí tres veces. Todos los caminos de trocha son iguales y los árboles también. Me moría de hambre, estaba sudado y para colmo no me abrían el portón. Sólo veía un gran tronco donde estaba grabado "Hacienda Weasley".  
Rayos, había un Weasley afuera muerto de cansancio que tendría que dormir en su auto porque nadie salía a abrir.

Me desperté cuando alguien tocó mi ventana.

— ¿Desea algo?— me dijo un viejo nativo.

—Sí, quiero entrar pero nadie abre— dije molesto.

—Pues para eso está esa campana ¿no ve?— me dijo señalándome una vieja y oxidada cosa que colgaba de una viga.

—Pues anoche estaba muy oscuro y no la vi— me quejé.

—Los perros no se interesan en el claxon de los autos pero si tira de la campana en seguida le abren— dijo caminando con toda la paciencia del mundo y tiró de la campara. Al poco tiempo salió otro hombre.

—Ey Harry, aquí hay alguien que quiere entrar, avísale a Wendell— dijo gritándole a otro nativo más viejo.

—Tendría la amabilidad de abrir el portón— dije conteniéndome, me zumbaban los oídos. Gente sin criterio.

—No puedo, los patrones se han ido de viaje, tiene que hablar con el capataz— escuché decir al primer hombre que vi. Desapareció tras la puerta, esperé media hora más hasta que un hombre alto, fornido y con un bigote gracioso llegó.

—Buen día. ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó. Casi al borde de la paciencia me limité a mirarlo fijamente.

—Soy Ron Weasley— dije masticando las palabras. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco. Al parecer no me creía.

—Lo siento, no soy tan confiado como la gente del campo, fui policía antes. ¿Me permite su identificación? Soy Wendell Grenger, el capataz—. Saqué mi permiso de conducir y se lo alcancé, tenía ganas de derribar la puerta y entrar a la fuerza pero me contuve.

—Está bien. Bienvenido señor Weasley. Ey Sirius, abre la puerta— dijo aquel hombre. No me detuve a ver nada más, manejé por el sendero hasta llegar a la casa. Bajé mis dos maletas y entré.

Una mujer que reconocí al instante me recibió.

— ¿Ron? Pero como has crecido niño— me dijo mi antigua nana Marie a la que de cariño siempre llamé May.

—Hola Marie— le dije abrazándola, quería que viera que había crecido lo suficiente y que era un hombre ya. No podía andar diciéndome "niño". –Llegué anoche pero nadie me abrió, tengo hambre— me quejé, hice un gesto de fastidio que me pareció demás infantil.

—Ve a darte un baño hijo, te prepararé de inmediato las pastas que tanto te gustaban— Dijo feliz. Al menos alguien conocido y que me tenía aprecio.

Después de comer salí a las caballerizas, quería montar un poco, hacía años que no lo hacía.

Encontré al capataz allí con tres jóvenes.

—Señor Weasley ¿va a montar?— preguntó. "No nada más quería mirar caballitos" casi le respondo al tipo.

—Sí. ¿Tiene alguno manejable?— los jóvenes se rieron.

—Claro. Adrian, trae a Fisgón— los otros dos rieron más fuerte. De pronto el muchacho apareció con un caballo viejo. Yo quería uno brioso y de pelaje azabache, no ese caballo a punto de morir.

—Es el más tranquilo que tengo, los otros no pueden ser. Estamos en época de apareamiento, los sementales están en otras caballerizas— dijo el capataz, subiendo a su propio corcel. Los otros chicos lo siguieron. Me llevaba el diablo, parecían odiarme.

Subí como pude al viejo caballo pues se movía mucho.

Monté por el sendero, no quería arriesgarme a entrar al bosque. A lo lejos se miraba el río, hacia allá me dirigí. Cuando era niño lo que más me gustaba era bañarme allí y correr sin zapatos por toda la zona.

De pronto el caballo empezó a encabritarse sin razón, traté de calmarlo pero perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar a un lodazal al lado del camino. Maldita bestia, apenas caí corrió de regreso a la hacienda.

Estaba hecho un asco, hasta mis botas tenían barro por dentro. Me quité todo el barro que pude, parecía un monstruo, necesitaba asearme un poco, así que llegue al rio a duras penas.

Escuché una melodiosa voz y busqué el lugar de donde provenía. Allí a pocos metros de la orilla estaba una preciosa chica… bañándose. Sólo traía ropa interior y se lanzaba al agua, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer.

Me quedé como un idiota mirándola. Era realmente hermosa de suaves y delicadas curvas, facciones y cuerpo perfecto. Wow, era su día de suerte, Ron "rompe corazones" Weasley estaba aburrido esta mañana.


End file.
